


《绿野仙踪》Adonis In Greenness

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	《绿野仙踪》Adonis In Greenness

绿野仙踪  
By Alex_Sherlock

 

-家庭教师-

初春的英格兰还有些冷，马尔蒙庄园里却已有鸟鸣，我在门口站定，按了两下门铃。  
似乎磨蹭了好一会儿，门才缓缓打开，而前来的并不是林恩管家或女仆，是我的男孩。他半个身子躲在门后，把门打开一道细缝，直到看见是我，才把自己瘦弱的身躯显露出来，请我进屋坐着。

我早就习惯了这样的日子，阿多尼斯是个乖巧的学生，与我也亲近，我受雇于尊贵的马尔蒙夫人，为不便入学的阿多尼斯上法语、拉丁语和文学课。

坐在书房的高脚椅上，阿多尼斯读着我交给他的拉丁语翻译任务，古朴的音节由那双粉色的唇中发出，他用手指卷着耳旁的一缕黑色鬈发，在遇见某个难驯的词汇时轻轻敲打自己的太阳穴。他快十六岁了，看起来却还很瘦小，也不像同龄的男孩那样多动，或许这也是他返回学校的阻碍，那些趾高气昂的贵族男孩们虽然不敢明面上欺负他，私下里却总是有着各种让他不舒服的办法。

他拉住了我的胳膊，啊，我刚刚走神了。我注意到他的手在发抖，问他要不要去炉火边坐着，他点点头，我帮他拿起那本过于厚重的书，跟在他身后走到炉火边，在他坐好后把一条柔软的毯子盖在他膝上。

火光映在他的眼睛里，映衬着他亮丽的黑色鬈发，他用手指摩挲着书页，想要找回之前的那个句子，在这一刻的静默之中，他突然开口了。

“你对我太好了”，他抬起那双总是没有情感、似乎什么也无所谓的眼睛，“你不应该对我这么好”。

 

-老绅士-

我第一次看到那个身披自然色彩的小精灵时，他就有一双厌世的眼睛。

这种眼神在空虚的社交酒会上并不少见，但总是藏在精心戴上的笑容之下，而他，作为一个小贵族，也许被赋予了一些特权。我不知道是什么让他拥有了如此冷淡的气质，在那春天般的卷发和双颊之下，是一阵风被困在了那儿。

我走向他。他的眼神不在我身上，但我似乎决心要让他看见自己，我几乎用了所有社交场合能用的方式，邀请他参加舞会，邀请他到我的府邸作客，他总是淡淡应答，甚至连头也不抬，你知道他没有听见你，也没有看见你。

我几乎觉得有些荒诞了，这不正是社交场合的本质模样吗，这从人世中飞出的精灵用自己的存在戳穿了虚假的平静表象，或者是我在他身上看到了过去几十年生活的缩影。这天赋异禀的风的精灵，他太快地戳穿了谎言，可他又能对此做些什么呢。他会为此受苦的。

“你想不想去孤岛上旅行？”

这是个没头没脑的问题，还带着一点年轻的野蛮，但我很高兴我问出了这个问题，因为他终于抬眼，真正看到了我。

“也许。”

那一刻我决定抓住他。我知道这不会成功。

 

-家庭教师-

我一如往常地为阿多尼斯上课，一向用功的他今天却好像心不在焉，一页书反反复复看了十几遍，总是在走神后又回头寻找线索。

英格兰的夏天要到了，他换上了刚刚及膝的短裤，坐在高脚椅上，晃荡着两条细瘦的小腿。他并不是常年不见天日的那种类型，但他仍然白皙得像花园里的百合花。我看他无心看书，干脆问他想不想去花园玩耍。他的母亲，尊贵的马尔蒙夫人，现在正陷入午休的昏睡中，我有这么一点点给他游乐时光的权力。

他愣了一下，接着摇摇头，但把书关上，似乎不打算继续看下去。他抬头问我，“亚尔林先生，你觉得生活是什么样的？”

首先穿过我脑海的是济慈的诗，是美酒，是自然的热力，是人们的生活和劳作。我想到这可能离他的生活甚远，也许他无法理解，但我觉得他不该错过。

“但愿有一口美酒，  
一口曾在地窖冷藏多年的美酒！  
人一尝就会想到花神，想到葱绿的酒乡，  
想起舞蹈、恋歌和丰收季节的欢狂。  
啊，要是那杯酒带有南国的热气，  
红如人面，充满灵感之泉的真味，  
珍珠的泡沫在杯沿浮动，  
能把嘴唇染得绯红，  
我就会一饮而尽，悄然离开尘寰，  
随你隐没在幽暗的林间。”

于是我原原本本地念了一段，并鼓励他去读济慈，他的眼神是我从未见过的，似乎倾注了所有的信任，给出了全部的希望。给这段诗？还是给这种生活？我无从得知，但很快我就知道两者都并非答案。

他吻了我，像一阵夏天的风，轻轻拂过脸颊然后就消失了。我的头脑空白，想不出任何一句话能塞进现在我们之间的沉默里。然后他说话了，他说他喜欢我，想和我一起去外面的世界生活。

我不明白，不明白这新鲜得像百合花的少年，为什么会亲近我这个离春天已经有二十年那么远的人。但我很难拒绝他。你没法拒绝阿多尼斯，你没法拒绝抛弃你已久却突然转过身再次吹拂你的热风。我一向也讨厌冬天。

 

-老绅士-

阿多尼斯逃跑了。

没有什么难以相信的，他会选择和他的家庭教师私奔，我应该预见到的。他对那位亚尔林先生如此依赖，上次我去他家拜访时就发现了，他在他面前是如此乖顺，我甚至怀疑他是否有某种牧羊人的技巧，把这在外总是桀骜乖张的男孩驯为乖顺的小羊羔。不过我着实没想到，在我提出联姻的几天后，他就这么决绝地跑了。

他不知道自己做出了怎样的决定，他不知道他在把自己往悬崖上推。他需要的不是从这个世界逃跑，他需要的是握住这世界里的生命。

这么说不免有点仗着年龄指手划脚的嫌疑，但我不在乎，我本来就有着私心。我想留住他，他轻飘飘的身体像是随时要回到他本属于的蓝色天空，而我想抓住他，想阻止他变成一朵云。我知道我没法做到。你没法留住他，即使抓住他，他会变成无数小水滴，在太阳下泛着光，从你的手指缝间消失得无影无踪。

 

-家庭教师-

在离家的路上，阿多尼斯看起来很幸福。我们坐在马车上，我指着路边的行人和他讲述普通人的生活是什么模样，那边洗衣店的女工在开心地做工，互相交谈和打趣，那边酒馆里的吵嚷和笑闹，是属于普通人的乐趣。等马车行到乡间时，我又和他讲述农夫们的劳作，小麦如何生长，雨水是如何渗入它们的根茎，焕发出生命的荣光。

他的唇边挂着一缕微笑，竟像个慈爱的妇人，他问我，“这就是人的生活么？”

我不知道如何回答，这问题像是隔着冷冰冰的玻璃问出来的，我们确实也是隔着玻璃在观赏外面的世界。我突然也意识到，我们从四壁之中的空间逃出来，但仍然没逃出这隐形的玻璃房间，一阵不安攥住了我的心神。

阿多尼斯收敛了笑容，似乎也收回了问题。他凑过来，我用力吻住他的唇，仿佛意图从那粉色的花瓣间榨出蜜来，忘记那苦涩的问题。

我们也许要在无数个平淡的日夜里去寻找答案，或者完全忘记这个问题，无论是哪一条道路，我需要他在我身边。

我们在多佛港口停留了一晚，从那驶向加莱，我打趣说，他现在可得好好练习法语了，而他坐在我的腿上，把头靠在我的肩窝，不情愿地说，他不要离开我，所以只要我会法语就够了。他眨眼时浓密的睫毛轻轻扫过我的颈部，痒意将我的耐心烧了个干净。

在那艘驶向加莱的轮船上，他终于属于我。那是种奇妙的感觉，好像我私自占有了春天，这时我不得不感慨他名字的美妙，他是我的阿多尼斯，我的、阿多尼斯。

唉，可是谁能想到呢，秋天从我身边夺走了他。一个普通的傍晚，我从讲课的学堂回到我们俩长租的小屋，就发现他不见了。除了一盆他养的花，他什么也没带走，一切看起来和昨天晚上没有区别。我来来回回地寻找，每次穿过客厅走进卧室时，我还觉得他就穿着我的睡袍在床头翻书。

但那只是我的胡思乱想，我一直以来的症结，我知道无法解决，我诉诸文学的原因。而他是真的离开了我，我站在阳台门后，透过玻璃看着屋外通向大路的小径，那上面满是落叶。

 

-管家-

我刚到马尔蒙庄园管事时，还是个二十出头的青年，阿多尼斯那时还尚在襁褓之中，而如今，他已经是个十七岁的少年了，经历着艰难的青少年时期，眼神令人看了心惊。

他一直是个乖巧的孩子，女主人有着长期神经衰弱，他也就总是保持安静，他的父亲常年在外，他也从不惹麻烦。

直到十四岁的时候，他从公学回了家，他变得更加沉默，几乎对所有事情都不再在乎，整天就是坐在花丛里，望着太阳，望着花，不愿意吃饭，和自己的家教顶嘴。女主人为此十分担心，老师换了一位又一位，直到这位亚尔林先生的到来。

亚尔林先生是位好老师，大家都这么说，他确实也让小阿多尼斯恢复了正常的学习进度，但谁也没想到，最后这位好老师竟然直接带着小阿多尼斯不告而别。

我收到他寄来的信时，心里其实松了一口气，偌大的马尔蒙庄园在女主人离世之后就空空荡荡，好像一片无主之地，如果他能回来，他就会是这里的新主人。

然而我想得太乐观了，小阿多尼斯，庄园的新主人，在离家出走的一年后回到这里，没能成为新主人，倒是成为了新囚徒，日日沉默不语，身体也愈发瘦弱，仿佛要追随女主人的脚步。

医生毫无办法，没有人知道在他的小脑袋里发生着什么。他逐渐对礼节和习俗都不再讲究，好几次那位提出阿多尼斯和他女儿联姻的老先生前来拜访，他甚至都不愿意换下睡衣。这毫不符合礼节的行为绝不是他以前的行事风格。

“我知道他想要什么”，他满不在乎地说着，“你不用担心，马尔蒙庄园会好好的，马尔蒙家的名声也是”。我看到他细瘦的脚踝从睡袍下摆伸出来，他甚至连鞋也没穿。

我不忍心再说些什么，也无法多想每次那位先生留下的支票代表着什么，我只是尽好一个仆人的职责，守着忧郁的阿多尼斯，看着他渐渐地崩塌。

今天也是一样，英格兰的夏日快要结束了，空气开始变得凉爽，但还留有一丝温热，是个适合出游的好天气。

我走进阿多尼斯的卧室，他午睡刚醒，我帮他打开窗帘，他转过身去躲避刺眼的阳光。我背对他整理窗帘绑带，他闷闷的声音从背后传来。

“Lynn，等会儿你陪我在庄园里散散步好吗？”

“当然可以，需要准备茶点吗？”

他没有回答，作为一个好管家我仍然去准备了伯爵茶，巧克力松饼，餐盘边上还摆了一朵他喜欢的百合花。

等到他终于出门散步的时候，已经是下午三点了。我们在花丛旁缓步走着，我跟在他身后半步的距离，他走路的动作很轻，他很久没散步了。

忽然他倒下了，还是很轻，没有声音，像云飞回天上。我上前扶起他的身体，他的神色平静，双唇仍有蔷薇的粉色，但已经没有了呼吸。我什么也没听见，只有夏日的蝉无止境地鸣叫。

 

【The End】


End file.
